


Needy Wife

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [133]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Het, Human, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant wife has her needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Wife

Bloodshed wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he couldn't say he hated it... Far from it. He had just been shocked since it wasn't something he would have ever anticipated after getting off from work.  
  
Thornstriker, who was currently three and a half months pregnant with a small baby-bump to prove it, had made him drop his bag by the door the second he walked inside before dragging him over to the couch, kissing him senseless. He wasn't sure how to react when she started making out with him while walking backwards. He just let it happen and by the time he realized it, he was on his back with Thornstriker straddling him.  
  
It was something only out of his wildest fantasy. His normally reserved and bashful wife above him, dominating him, taking control of the sex as she stripped out of her skirt and panties with her shirt opened for him to see her covered breasts and growing belly. And it was still light outside! He didn't dare stop her, too aroused by the erotic imagery. When she finally freed his erection from the confinement of his pants, he groaned hard when she stroked his length to get fully aroused.  
  
And when she suddenly moved herself over his cock, he could only let out a sharp gasp when she suddenly slammed her hips down, his cock being engulfed by her tight, but incredibly wet and spasming pussy. Dear Primus, how long had she been this aroused? She was so fucking wet...  
  
"Oh Bloodshed...!"  
  
He looked up at her, panting hard before letting out a heavy groan as she started to move herself up and down his thick length.  
  
"Bloodshed...! Bloodshed, yes...!" She threw back her head, a small smile on her face as complete euphoria took over her, his thick head pushing up hard against her cervix. The older woman put herself to work as she began to ride him - hard.  
  
He gasped out in shock and pleasure as her tight pussy spasmed around him, his hands shooting up to hold her by the hips. But when his fingers grazed her thighs as they came up tp hold her, she quickly caught a hold of them and pushed them back.  
  
"No...! AH!" she cried out, shaking her head. "N-No, don't stop me!"  
  
"But Thornstriker, you-"  
  
"No!" she nearly screamed, grinding hard into him. He groaned, his hands moving to grip the couch fabric tightly as she rode him mercilessly. It was rare for him to not do anything of the work and damn, did he enjoy this, but he didn't want her to herself. Or the baby.  
  
"Bloodshed, please, I need you...! Ngh...! I need this so badly...! Please!"  
  
Thornstriker was aware that she wasn't acting like herself, but damn it, she couldn't handle it. Since she had gotten home, she had been so aroused and needy that she just needed Bloodshed the second he got home. It was embarrassing, but she was too wet and aroused to care. She just wanted him to pound into her like no tomorrow and make her cum!  
  
"Bloodshed, please~!" she whined, still bucking her hips and moving against his body. "Please...! Ugh...! AAH! Please - let me cum! I want to cum, please!"  
  
Bloodshed couldn't stop himself. He jerked up his legs, pushing deep inside of her tight cunt. Thornstriker arched her back and screamed in ecstasy, riding him hard as he brought up his legs to thrust up into her. She leaned forward and held onto his shoulders tightly, Bloodshed's hands grabbing at her hips to help push in deeper. She moaned as her insides shuddered around his cock before she pulled him into a hungry and sloppy kiss.  
  
Finally, Bloodshed slammed up hard against her cervix, making Thornstriker scream into their kiss as her body spasmed and jerked against him, orgasming violently against the cock inside of her. Bloodshed thrusted a few more times into her as her inner walls squeezed his dick hard; it was long until he came with a loud shout, cumming deep into her pussy.  
  
Thornstriker just lied on top of her husband for a few moments, panting hard and hiding her face into his chest. He just panted with her, chest rising and falling as he patted her head.  
  
Well, if this was how he was going to be greeted for the next few months when he got home, Bloodshed certainly wasn't complaining.


End file.
